les frasques de Jack
by takisys
Summary: recueil de petites vignettes coquines mettant en scène Jack et des partenaires aussi divers que variés...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Photos coquines

**Fandom :** Torchwood/NCIS

**Personnages/Couple :** Jack Harkness/APM, Abby.

**Thèmes:** Photo et voyeur.

**Rating :** NC-17.

**Situation :** Lors d'une enquête qui l'emmène jusqu'à la Nouvelle Orléans, le Capitaine Jack Harkness croise le chemin d'une enfant du coin, la belle Abigail Sciuto.

**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour la communauté 30_interdits, sans autres intentions que de m'amuser avec ces personnages forts sympathiques mais qui restent la propriété de leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Béta** : Black59

…..

La Nouvelle Orléans, été 2003

Abby était venue à cette soirée pour prendre des photos, et elle en avait déjà pris des dizaines. Grand avantage du numérique, on ne compte plus, on mitraille et l'on trie après. Une fête à la Nouvelle Orléans, quel plus beau terrain de jeux ? Quel plus grand choix de sujets ? Car ce qu'Abby aimait photographier ce sont les gens, les individus dans leur originalité, leur unicité.

Et dans son genre ce type valait son pesant d'or. Pour commencer, il était plutôt bel homme, et ça ne gâchait rien, même si aux yeux d'Abby c'était loin d'être un facteur d'intérêt, son accoutrement incongru l'était beaucoup plus : malgré la moiteur tropicale, le type ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir quitter le lourd manteau de laine qu'il portait.

C'était un manteau de l'armée, une véritable antiquité, comme en portaient les officiers anglais pendant la guerre. D'ailleurs, le reste de ses fringues devaient dater de la même époque. Cependant elles semblaient neuves et impeccables, d'autant plus surprenant que la plupart des autres convives ruisselaient de sueur tout en étant beaucoup plus légèrement vêtus.

Il était assis au bar, et semblait flirter avec le barman, tout en s'enfilant verre d'eau sur verre d'eau. Mais, en fait, ses yeux facétieux balayaient sans cesse la salle avec un amusement certain, à plusieurs reprises ils s'étaient posés sur Abby, et ils avaient échangé des sourires chargés d'une étrange connivence. Lorsqu'elle lui avait, d'un simple signe, demandé silencieusement la permission de le prendre en photo il l'avait gratifiée d'un sourire enjôleur et avait discrètement acquiescé.

Mais ça c'était en début de soirée.

Depuis, elle avait changé de sujets à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir vers lui, comme le papillon attiré par la flamme. Pour le barman l'heure de la pause était finalement arrivée, et le Capitaine, tout au moins c'est ce qu'indiquait les galons de son manteau, avait affiché un sourire gourmand à faire damner un saint. Elle l'avait mis dans la boîte et ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Ça ne l'avait pas offusqué, ça l'avait même amusé. Tandis que le barman faisait le tour par derrière, le Capitaine avait discrètement invité Abby à les suivre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup hésité. Elle les avait suivis à distance, se demandant si le barman était au courant.

Le jardin de la résidence, avec sa végétation dense et tropicale, offrait autant de recoins sombres, pour les amoureux d'un soir, qu'on pouvait en rêver. Le Capitaine leur avait préféré un coin retiré mais fort bien éclairé par une pleine lune blafarde qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau contre celle café au lait du barman. Car le manteau avait eu vite fait de se retrouver abandonné sur le sol sans plus de manière.

Elle avait mitraillé, dès les premiers baisers hésitants, les mains simplement baladeuses et tâtant ce nouveau territoire encore inconnu puis furetant dans les vêtements, pour finalement les écarter avec frénésie. Le Capitaine, la chemise grande ouverte, les bretelles pendant de chaque côté d'un pantalon au trois quart descendu, avait laissé la main au barman. Adossé à un grand palétuvier, la tête rejeté en arrière, il s'abandonnait pleinement à la bouche goulue de son partenaire d'un soir. Il était magnifique de débauche et de sensualité, faisant naître au creux du ventre de la jeune apprentie voyeuse un désir soudain et violent.

Elle s'était félicitée d'avoir investie dans une carte mémoire de grande capacité, et de l'avoir intégralement vidée avant de venir à cette soirée. Après en avoir fini avec le Capitaine et s'être assuré, qu'au moins pour un temps, il serait dans l'incapacité d'imposer sa loi, le jeune barman lui avait fait faire demi-tour. Le Capitaine avait immédiatement pris appui contre l'arbre sans protester. Le pan trop long de sa chemise gâchant un peu le spectacle d'Abby. De toute façon, son partenaire était venu rapidement se caler contre lui pour dégrafer un premier bouton de manchette, puis, saisissant le poignet droit l'avait dégagé du tronc et ramené en arrière dans le creux du dos du Capitaine pour retirer la manche de la chemise, après quoi il l'avait remis en place pour répéter la manœuvre avec l'autre main. Le jeune créole avait pratiqué avec une lente méthode, maintenant sa victime consentante fermement collée contre lui avec quelque chose de terriblement possessif et charnel.

Abby avait continué de photographier le couple jusqu'à ce que le barman, enfin satisfait, retourne prendre sa place derrière son bar, abandonnant le Capitaine à moitié nu derrière lui. Celui-ci s'était laissée glisser à terre à côté de son manteau et ne semblait pas plus pressé que ça de se rhabiller.

« Ça vous a plu ? » Avait-il alors demandé.

Abby s'était contentée de sortir de l'ombre. Il n'y avait sur le visage de l'homme aucune honte, ni aucune gêne d'aucune sorte, juste des yeux plein de brume teintés d'une malicieuse impertinence : c'était très déstabilisant.

« Vous saviez que j'étais là » Avait-elle répondu pour sa défense.

« J'aurais été déçu si vous aviez décliné mon invitation » Avait-il plaisanté, affichant un large sourire avant de lui tendre une main.

Elle l'avait aidé à se relever et il s'était rembraillé devant elle sans faire plus de façon.

« Ça vous dirait qu'on les regarde ensemble ? » S'était-elle surprise à lui proposer.

« Ça me plairait beaucoup, Mademoiselle ? »

« Abby, Abigail et vous Capitaine ? »

« Capitaine Jack Harkness » Avait-il répondu en lui offrant son bras. « Chez vous ? Ou chez moi ? »

…

Fin (ou peut-être à suivre, qui sait ?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Le goût de l'autre

**Fandom :** Torchwood/Buffy

**Personnages/Couple :** Capitaine Jack Harkness/Spike/Drusila

**Thème:** Goût et odorât

**Rating :** NC-17

**Situation :** Au début du siècle dernier, de passage à Londres, le Capitaine Jack Harkness a la mauvaise idée, ou la bonne, d'aller empiéter sur le territoire de chasse d'un redoutable prédateur.

**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour la communauté 30_interdits, sans autres intentions que de m'amuser avec ces personnages forts sympathiques mais qui restent la propriété de leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Béta :** black59

…

Ce type avait hérissé le poil de Spike au premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé : il affichait une telle assurance que ça en frisait l'arrogance. Il avait une façon d'occuper l'espace qui relevait de la provocation. L'étranger empiétait sur son territoire et Spike, en bon prédateur, n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il n'était pas question qu'il partage son cheptel, même si l'homme n'avait certes pas les mêmes intérêts.

Le fait d'être un vampire n'épargnait pas à Spike de se sentir menacer lorsqu'un autre mâle dominant venait le défier jusque dans son fief.

Évidement, Spike n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre par un regard menaçant, lorsque l'homme lui avait silencieusement fait savoir qu'il ne serait pas contre un petit tête-à-tête du côté des toilettes pour hommes, et maintenant le vampire en était réduit à le regarder flirter sans vergogne avec les filles de cet établissement glauque des bas fonds Londoniens. C'était pourtant pas les proies éventuelles qui manquaient mais sa décision était prise : ce type ne verrait pas le jour se lever.

Spike l'avait suivi lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à quitter les lieux, embarquant avec lui deux petites sottes qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser comme des novices qu'elles n'étaient certainement pas. L'homme avait même poussé la provocation jusqu'à lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil coquin avant de quitter le pub. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

L'homme n'avait pas été bien loin avec ses deux greluches, et Spike s'était trouvé relégué à tenir la chandelle tandis que sa proie s'envoyait ses deux conquêtes à l'ombre d'une porte cochère. Cela dit, avec le légendaire fog Londonien, ils auraient aussi bien pu le faire au milieu de la rue.

Spike avait attendu que l'homme reprenne sa route seul pour le suivre discrètement. L'homme était nettement plus grand que lui, probablement assez lourd, mais ça n'était guère un problème pour le vampire. Mais pourquoi se fatiguer ? L'homme marchait dans la bonne direction, Spike attendrait qu'il soit au plus près de son repaire pour l'attaquer et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Spike s'était délecté du regard stupéfait que l'homme avait affiché lorsqu'il lui était tombé dessus pour l'envoyer voler dans le mur le plus proche. Sa tête avait fait un joli _crac_ lorsqu'elle était entrée en contact avec la pierre, et Spike avait craint un moment de l'avoir tué sur le coup. Ça aurait gâché ses plans, il voulait pouvoir prendre le temps de le déguster, il voulait que ce parangon d'arrogance le supplie, qu'il se voie mourir.

Spike avait sans peine chargé l'inconnu par dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à viande et était rentré chez lui, c'est-à-dire dans le petit hôtel particulier que lui et Dru avaient investi après en avoir dévoré les propriétaires. Il rentrait tard mais avec un morceau de choix, ce type serait parfait pour jouer le rôle de la souris prise au piège entre lui et Dru.

« Jolie vue ! » Avait fait l'homme lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, juste avant que Spike ne le balance sur le sofa de l'entrée. « Mais vilaines manières… » S'était-il contenté de commenté, regardant Spike avec un air plus déconcerté que terrifié.

« Spike ? C'est toi ? » Avait appelé Dru qui avec sa grâce habituelle, descendait le grand escalier qui les surplombait.

« C'est moi amour » S'était-il empressé de répondre, tandis que son repas s'était lui, en parfait gentleman, prestement levé pour saluer l'arrivée de la dame.

« Amour ? Voilà un nom qui vous va à ravir, Madame » Avait fait l'homme, sans plus se soucier de la présence de Spike. « Si je puis me permettre, bien sûr » Avait-il ajouté, s'empressant d'aller baiser la main que Dru avait tendue, elle aussi, sous l'emprise de la surprise.

« Tu as emmené le dessert ? » Avait-elle fait à Spike, tout en se faisant lascive comme un serpent à sonnette pour leur invité. « Il sent bon, très bon » Avait-elle ajouté, passant voluptueusement sa langue sur ses dents.

« Tu aimes ? » Avait demandé Spike, partagé entre l'excitation et la jalousie.

Pour le moment, l'homme semblait n'avoir aucune conscience du guêpier dans lequel il était, et prenait l'aventure avec une étonnante désinvolture. Le choc sur la tête, peut-être, s'était dit Spike, ou alors, il était encore plus ravagé que Dru.

Il s'était retourné vers Spike, avec l'air ravi d'un jeune chiot qui attend qu'on lui jette la balle, alors que Dru, toute à son excitation, commençait à lui lécher l'oreille.

« Hi hi » Avait-il gloussé comme une pucelle «Je dois vous prévenir que je suis très chatouilleux »

« Tu as bon goût » Avait répondu Dru se faisant chatte contre lui, « Vraiment très bon goût »

« On me le dit souvent » Avait répondu l'inconscient juste avant que la vampire plante ses crocs dans son cou.

« Ne le tue pas ! Pas tout de suite… » Avait dû intervenir Spike, l'homme avait levé vers lui des yeux reconnaissant avant de s'affaisser dans ses bras. « On a tout le temps » Avait-il dit à sa compagne qui affichait une moue de petite fille capricieuse.

« Il a un goût d'épices et de miel » Avait-elle fait songeuse, puis elle avait lentement passé sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies du sang de l'homme. « C'est comme un goût d'étoiles et de voyages, j'en veux encore »

« Ravi qu'il te plaise chaton, mais raison de plus pour faire durer le plaisir » Avait répondu le vampire.

Groggy mais toujours conscient, l'homme s'était laissé conduire jusqu'à leur chambre sans protester, il avait même profité que Spike soit obligé de le soutenir pour _tâter_ sa virilité : Ce type était décidément aussi fêlé que Dru, dans un autre genre, mais au moins autant. Cela dit, Dru avait raison il sentait bon, il sentait même drôlement bon.

Lorsque Spike l'avait poussé sans cérémonie sur le grand lit à baldaquin, l'homme avait trouvé l'énergie pour retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avec une lascivité à vous damner un saint. Jusque là, Spike aurait juré que seule Dru avait la faculté de lui faire un tel effet. Ça lui avait aussi rappelé pour quelles raisons il l'avait choisi : ce type lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Tandis que Dru regardait leur invité avec une curiosité d'oiseau de proie, Spike s'était jeté sur lui, arrachant ses vêtements, l'odeur de l'homme était véritablement entêtante et attisait en lui un appétit charnel animal et primitif.

« Oh oui » Avait gémi l'homme, pas du tout intimidé et s'offrant à lui comme une chatte en chaleur. Spike en avait été coupé dans son élan, et l'homme avait levé ver lui un regard chauffé par le désir.

« Goûte le Spike, goûte comme il est bon » Avait susurré Dru, sautillant à côté du lit.

L'homme attendait jambes écartées et en appui sur ses coudes, la chemise grande ouverte, Spike s'était avancé entre les cuisses ouvertes pour tracer de la pointe de sa langue un chemin remontant du pelvis jusqu'au sternum de l'homme. Un goût d'étoiles et de voyages avait dit Dru… Il avait levé les yeux vers cette proie beaucoup trop docile aux yeux enfiévrés de désir.

« Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? » Avait murmuré le vampire avant de ravir la bouche de l'homme en un baiser de sang.

…..

Jack s'était réveillé à moitié nu sur un tertre fraîchement retourné de Highgate, il avait erré un moment entre les tombes avant de retrouver la sortie. Il n'avait atteint son hôtel qu'au petit matin, et bien sur Macintosh était déjà là.

« Où étiez-vous encore passé ? »

« Croyez-le ou pas, sur le terrain »

« Voyez-vous ça ? »

« Yep, je peux même vous confirmer que votre problème n'a effectivement rien d'extraterrestre… »

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais! » S'était gaussé le détective, « J'ai jamais cru à ces histoires d'extraterrestres… »

« Ouai, ben moi j'ai jamais cru aux vampires, alors on est à égalité » Avait répondu Jack, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de s'offrir le luxe d'une bonne douche. « Et à partir de ce jour, je jure de ne plus jamais toucher une goutte d'alcool. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Initiation

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnages/couples:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones/deux ravissantes Fengeldubbitomîode'n.

**Prompt :** Torchwood - Ianto/Jack – Tentacule sexe - Tous les usages pratiques des tentacules

**Béta :** Black59

**Genre :** Fanfiction

**Rating :** NC-17

**Disclaimer : **écrit sans autres intentions que de m'amuser avec ces personnages forts sympathiques mais qui restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.Les Fengeldubbitomîode'n m'appartiennent.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette vignette pourrait s'intercaler entre deux petites fics que j'ai écrites pour 31_jours : _Si on faisait trempette ?_ et _Un interprète SVP_

Ianto s'était laissé gentiment coulé et gYuo l'avait réceptionné, s'enveloppant toute entière autour de lui. La fleur d'eau avait repris sa forme première, elle n'était plus que tentacules mouvants. Ces milliers de petits doigts agiles dénouaient toutes les tensions accumulées au cours de la journée, c'était un délice.

Dommage qu'il lui faille respirer.

_*Alors respire*_ avait fait Jack dans sa tête.

_*Contrairement à toi je peux pas respirer sous l'eau*_

_*Mais si tu le peux, fais moi confiance*_

_*J'ai failli me noyer quand j'étais gosse, si je pouvais respirer sous l'eau je le saurais*_

Ianto commençait à sentir la panique le gagner, Jack s'était mis entre lui et la surface, Yoip, qui s'était enroulée autour de son amant, regardait Ianto de ses grands yeux mauves. Elle semblait intriguée.

_*Jack*_ Avait supplié Ianto.

_*Respire par le nez, la première fois c'est très désagréable*_ avait répondu Jack en posant sa main à plat sur le plexus solaire de Ianto sans pour autant appuyer. Ianto aurait pu se dégager, Jack voulait juste l'apaiser. _*ne panique pas, c'est tout*_

Le manque d'oxygène devenant insupportable, Ianto avait pris une respiration qu'il aurait voulue plus restreinte, mais l'eau avait rapidement envahi ses poumons, provoquant au passage une méchante sensation de brûlure.

De son index Jack scellait ses lèvres.

_*Surtout garde la bouche fermée, respire, voilà, ça va aller*_

A sa grande surprise, passée le premier moment de panique durant lequel il avait eu l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser, ce n'était en fait pas désagréable du tout. Il avait pris quelques minutes pour calmer son cœur encore affolé, et en avait profité pour se renfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la forêt mouvante de gYuo.

_*Tourne toi*_ Avait soufflé Jack.

« Ouh » Avait laissé échapper Ianto en un joyeux filet de petites bulles, si les tentacules agiles des Fengeldubbitomîode'n étaient miraculeux pour dénouer les tensions musculaires, ils étaient aussi fort efficaces pour en faire naître d'autres beaucoup plus agréable. Les grands yeux émeraudes de gYuo étaient la seule chose encore à peu près humaine, perdu au milieu de ses tentacules lilas. La fleur connaissait cependant bien les points faibles de l'anatomie masculine, et, d'emblée, s'était mise à jouer avec ses bijoux de famille.

Tandis que Ianto plongeait son érection naissante entre les tentacules, Jack en profitait pour lui écarter les cuisses, invitant la fleur à se faire encore un peu plus enveloppante.

_*Oh seigneur*_

Dans sa tête, Ianto avait entendu le rire amusé de Jack. S'était vraiment curieux et il s'était demandé si son cerveau ne lui jouait pas un peu des tours.

_*Tu aimes ? *_ Avait demandé le Capitaine, en venant lui mordiller le cou.

_*ça relève de la torture*_ Avait répondu Ianto mollement.

_*Vraiment ? Et que dis tu de ça alors *_ Avait demandé Jack, cédant la place à Yoip.

Ianto était désormais pris en sandwich entre les deux fleurs, se faisant l'effet d'un poisson clown, se tortillant comme un vers à la recherche de plus de contact, tandis que les petits tentacules le mettaient au supplice. Ils étaient partout, et Ianto s'était découvert des zones érogènes qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il avait fini par jouir en quelques spasmes compulsifs, la tête pleine d'étoiles.

_*C'est l'oxygène*_ Avait expliqué Jack _*Tes poumons n'ont pas encore l'habitude de le filtrer dans cet environnement*_

Ianto avait finalement émergé d'entre ses fleurs qui avaient l'air aussi ravies que lui. _*Ben, ça valait vraiment le coup d'investir dans ce spa*_ Avait convenu le jeune Gallois.

_*Quand je te disais que tu allais adorer ?*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Réveil difficile

**Auteur:** takisys

**Béta :** black 59

**Jour/Thème:** 4 février : Pied, thème optionnel : à trois

**Fandom:** Près Buffy et Près Torchwood.

**Personnage/Couple:** Wesley Wyndam-Pryce/Jack Harkness/Clarisse (APF)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** écrit sans autres intentions que de m'amuser avec ces personnages forts sympathiques mais qui restent la propriété de leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Participation au vote de fin de mois:** Non

Wesley en était encore à hésiter entre se lever pour aller tirer les rideaux ou replier le traversin sur sa tête pour contrer l'agressive blancheur du petit matin, lorsqu'il avait constaté la présence d'un pied sur le dit traversin. Il y en avait d'ailleurs un autre négligemment glissé en dessous.

C'était de jolis pieds rosés, au parfum subtilement épicé, attachés à de fines chevilles, elles-mêmes prolongées par deux longues jambes qui, bien que dépourvues de tout système pileux, étaient surmontées d'un charmant fessier tout à fait masculin de même que le dos et les larges épaules qui suivaient. A l'autre bout du lit, une touffe de cheveux hirsutes disparaissaient dans la couette.

Il y avait un type dans son lit, et un type tout nu qui plus est. C'est alors que Wesley avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas dans son lit mais dans une chambre parfaitement inconnue, peut-être même une chambre d'hôtel. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se souvenait vaguement d'une soirée au pub, de la partie de fléchette et d'un américain.

Il fallait qu'il s'esquive en douceur, curieusement Wesley ne ressentait aucune envie de savoir ni comment ni pourquoi il avait atterri dans le lit d'un inconnu, américain de surcroît. Car, le type allongé là avait bien la stature de l'importun qui s'était invité à leur table, draguant tour à tour Annie, Donald ou même Clarisse. Bon, Wesley n'avait jamais trop escompté avoir la moindre chance avec Clarisse, mais quand même ça l'avait froissé.

C'est seulement, lorsqu'il avait essayé de se glisser hors du lit, que Wesley avait constaté qu'il ne sentait plus son pied droit : l'homme était couché dessus.

« Humm » Avait-il alors tenté, tandis que l'homme encore ensommeillé s'agrippait un peu plus au trophée qui tentait de lui échapper. « Pourrais-je récupérer mon pied ? »

« Nope, pas question » Avait répondu lascivement l'américain. Il avait alors roulé sur le dos révélant sa virilité sans pour autant libérer le pied de Wesley.

« Euh il doit y avoir méprise » Avait bégayé Wesley en essayant de se libérer « Parce que voyez vous, et ne le prenez pas mal, il ne s'agit absolument pas d'un jugement moral, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec des hommes »

« Vraiment ? » Avait répondu l'homme amusé, ses grands yeux bleu malicieux étaient soulignés d'une moue boudeuse « Pourtant, cette nuit c'était bien imité »

Wesley avait alors retiré son pied avec vigueur et avait bondi hors du lit comme une pucelle outragée, renversant au passage lampe de chevet et réveil.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez tout les deux ? On peut pas vous laisser seuls 5 minutes ? » Avait fait Clarisse, revenant dans la chambre enroulée dans une serviette de bain. « Jack, tu avais promis d'être sage ! »

« Pas juste » Avait boudé l'américain en se levant lui aussi pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain et arracher au passage la serviette de Clarisse. « Oups ! Désolé »

« Il est insupportable » S'était-elle contentée de dire « Tu voudras du thé ? »

« Oui » Avait répondu Wesley, dont les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu, reconstruisant cette folle nuit de débauche « Et mes vêtements s'il te plait »

« Tu ne veux pas prendre une douche d'abord ? »

« Je la prendrais chez moi » Avait répondu Wesley, pressé de s'enfuir et d'oublier toutes les cochonneries qu'il avait pu dire ou faire avant d'être tenté de remettre ça.


End file.
